A low cost, motion sensitive apnea monitor is proposed for both home and hospital applications. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) afflicts approximately 10,000 borns per year in the U.S. Since the disease presents no early symptoms, only near miss and siblings of SIDS victims are routinely monitored due to the high cost, complexity and anxiety incurred by the family. In the hospital, inefficiencies resulting from false apnea alarms and the high costs of monitoring equipment, prohibits widespread use of this modality. The proposed motion sensitive apnea monitor, attaches directly to the patient, simplifying the monitoring process, and improving reliability. Its low cost should encourage wider apnea surveillance while containing health care costs. Utilizing the transduer properties of a carbon doped elastomer and advanced microelectronics, it becomes hypothetically possible to sense respiratory efforts of the neonate in a cost effective, efficacious manner. The proposed device will electronically sense this change in material conductance and thus monitor apnea. The development of a motion sensitive apnea monitor requires the study of elastomer physical properties, electronic detection and timing circuit designed, a miniature energy source, and a means of applying (interfacing) the transducer to the patient (i.e., a belt or harness). Following prototype development the device will be tested in the laboratory and clinical setting.